


Caught Up

by piccolosama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, medieval space au, this is just a short thing i did for a warmup, turles is a thief and raditz is a knight under frieza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccolosama/pseuds/piccolosama
Summary: As the best thief in the kingdom, Turles knew how to get out of any situation.





	Caught Up

**Author's Note:**

> maybe ill do more of these little ficlets who kno

Raditz was going to find him.

 

That thief--Turles was his name--had struck again. Frieza had ordered all of his knights to find him and capture him. Raditz had been picked on for being one of the weaker knights, but this time, he’d show them! His tail was wrapped around his waist as he rushed down the halls, growling to himself. He tried to think--where would he go if he was a thief? That was a stupid question. Turles was the most talented thief on the planet; he had never been caught before. 

 

But this time was going to be different.

 

Raditz had his sword at his side, ready to use it. He wasn’t going to kill him, just attempt to injure him. Weaken him so Lord Frieza could take care of him himself. It shouldn’t be too hard, he was sure Turles got away because he was  _ smart _ , not strong. He was incredibly stealthy, sometimes no one would know he was there until days later. But this time he must’ve slipped up at some point, because everyone knew he was in the castle now. He could have escaped by now, actually, but Raditz wasn’t going to give up hope just yet.

 

“Where is he?!” he scowled to himself, running up the stairs as quickly as he could. He found himself on the roof, sword hanging loosely from his hand as he looked around. Raditz got a whiff of another saiyan--was that Turles? His grip tightened around his sword again as he raised it, eyes scanning the area cautiously. Sure, they didn’t know if Turles was actually strong or not, but Raditz had too keep on his guard either way.

 

He needed to prove himself. He wanted to be taken seriously for once--by the other saiyans, and by the rest of Frieza’s men. By Frieza himself! He knew he could achieve this if he just found Turles and offered him as a gift to their powerful king.

 

He had zoned out thinking about this, but snapped out of it when he heard soft footsteps. Raditz turned his head in the direction of the noise, snarling a bit. His eyes then laid on a man--a saiyan, actually--covered in a white cape. That had to be him! Raditz charged at him, tackling him to the ground with another growl. His sword fell from his hand in the process, but he could grab that later.

 

Turles just blinked up at Raditz, taken aback a bit. Raditz stared down at him with a wicked grin.

 

“Got you,” he said, looking down at Turles smugly. Turles just closed his eyes, not seeming to really mind the predicament he seemed to be in.

 

“It looks like you did. You sure are  _ strong _ ...you feel like you could break my shoulder with how hard your squeezing it.” 

 

“I’ll do more than break your shoulder if you don’t shut up!!” Raditz threatened with a frown. Turles just smiled a bit.

“You sure are scary.” Turles then grabbed Raditz’s arm, flipping their positions. Raditz scowled--fuck, he  _ was _ strong!

 

“Let go of me!” Raditz demanded with a struggled, but Turles just continued to smile. Cheeky son of a bitch!

 

“Not many can pin me down so easily,” he mused, one hand lifting to rest gently on his cheek, thumb brushing his bottom lip. “You really are strong. I hope Frieza appreciates such a strong, skillful knight like yourself.”

 

Raditz’s cheeks heated up as he hesitated. Why wasn’t he appreciated? He was strong! He was smart! It was pretty hard to concentrate with Turles’ thumb poking through his lips, though.

 

“H-He does,” he lied, his chest feeling tight, and wow it sure was hot outside for a December night! “I’m one of his best knights.”

 

Turles just grinned softly, running a hand through his hair. “I wouldn’t doubt it. Maybe I’ll see you around later, then.” And with that he stood up and before Raditz could process what happened, he was gone. He sat up, touching his lips briefly before he realized he let him go. Fuck!

 

He supposed if he caught him once, he could always do it again. Right?


End file.
